All about us!
by nelmari
Summary: complete!Ginny and draco get together to irritate the weasleys. to know why you'll have to read it. remember to R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

All about us!

(A/n: the characters belong to absolutely fabulous JK Rowling. This is my first story, so I hope you like it. This idea is new to me so please R&R ;-D)

Ginny Weasley walked alone down the second floor corridor. It was her eighteenth birthday and she wanted to be alone for a while. She turned a corner and headed for the moving staircases. She walked down the stairs and looked down as the bottom stairs started to move. Suddenly her stairs moved too. She grabbed onto the railing and stood still. When they stopped she walked quickly down and continued on her way. This way was easier anyway, she thought.

She walked down another corridor and eventually came to the school doors. She opened the giant doors and walked out. She seemed determined to be alone so she walked across the yard and sat down beside the lake. She dropped her files and fell back onto the grass.

She was slowly falling asleep in the sun when her personal space was entered by an unwanted figure. He looked down at her and stood watching her silently. Ginny felt the presence of her intruder and slowly sat up.

"Shouldn't you be working, Weasley?" his voice came. Ginny said nothing; she just shook her head and opened her eyes. She never turned to look but sat trying to get the person to leave. He didn't leave but sat down beside her.

"Isn't it your birthday today?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" She still didn't look at him.

"Why 're you so hostile towards me?"

"I don't recall that today was twenty-questions-day," she replied and finally looked at him.

"Fine! I guess all I wanted to do was congratulate you Ginny, the least you could do is smile for me" he stood up to leave. She stood too and caught him by his hand.

"I'm sorry, Ron got under my skin again."

He smiled and she returned it. He stood closer and touched her lips with his and softly brushed against her.

"Happy birthday Ginny," he said and started to walk away. Ginny stood flabbergasted at his soft touch and marvelled about the fact that he had just kissed her. A smile stretched across her face.

"It's a pity you gave up on girls, I could look forward to similar occasions like this," she said after him. Draco Malfoy turned around and Ginny could see the astonished look on his face. He smiled again and continued on his way.

(That's it for now, I know it is still boring, but hold out with me and you will find it getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

All about us!

(A/n: I'm back! Again – It all belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy!)

Ginny sat in the Great Hall. The room was empty except for the occasional ghost who flutters about. She was going through her student files for the coming year. The Bloody Baron flew past her and lifted his hat to her.

She finished her work and started to read through her year syllabus. She saw the nimble figure of Draco Malfoy walk into the Great Hall and scan the room for her. It wasn't hard and he found her quickly. She looked up as he dropped his own work on the table.

"You done?" he asked as he sat down.

Ginny nodded silently, then she declared, "finally." Draco took out his wand, waved off the files and they disappeared.

With a pop a tray appeared. Large cups filled with coffee and an assortment of cookies was on the tray. Draco reached for a cup and took a sip. He motioned for Ginny to take the other as he grabbed a cookie. She took the other cup and drank from it.

"What is this about?" she asked as she too took a cookie.

"What? I made you coffee. Something wrong with that?" Draco asked.

"Guess not – sorry."

"What made you think that I gave up on girls?" Draco asked suddenly. A smile spread on Ginny's face.

"I knew there was a catch! After you broke up with Pansy that year, you never were with anyone again."

"Well I was a bit preoccupied. If you recall, I was supposed to kill someone." Draco's eyes flared. Ginny's smile broadened.

"But you didn't" she said.

"Gee, I can't tell what your opinion on that is," he softened his expression.

"It's all good," she said, glad that he changed his mood.

"Why have we never hooked up?" Draco changed the subject.

"I could think of a few reasons," Ginny said coolly.

"Enlighten me" he sat back.

"Well, you always had your eye on loads of girls. Before… well, you know. Even when you were going out with Pansy. Your eye was always on many other girls. You were a player!"

"Now my eye is only on one girl – woman"

"Is that so? Three guesses who, right?"

"Your first guess will be correct."

"I don't know about this Draco, this is really, really strange."

"Why not? It will drive your brother mad and Potter too. It's a win-win." Draco reached across the table and touched Ginny's hand.

"You never cease to surprise me," she breathed nervously.

"You've never been understood and neither have I. But we understand each other.

For once in our lives – Ginny – why don't we just make it about us? All about us – both of us."

"You're talking about a fling, no strings attached? And the whole time I get to put Ron off." Ginny turned her hand under Draco's and started to tickle his palm.

Draco grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Just about us, Ginny…" he whispered as he stretched closer and moved in for a kiss.

"Not a care in the world…" Ginny finished and accepted his intimacy.

Draco sat back down and looked at her. Ginny licked her lips in nervousness.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I have to go sort something out." Draco looked at her like he had never seen her before. She didn't say a thing as he stood up and left the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

All about us!

(A/n: The same, I don't own It. this took some time to formulate. Enjoy)

Ginny Weasley hates Staff meetings. Even though she had only been a teacher for nearly three months, she hates it.

She was sitting in the stuffy room with all the new teachers of Hogwarts waiting impatiently for Hermione Granger – new Head Mistress – to finish her speech.

Ginny's mind wondered. Her eyes wondered too – around the room – and she blushed when she caught Draco staring at her.

Hermione stopped for questions. Draco was the only one to lift his hand.

"Are we anywhere near the end? 'Cause it's been an hour and…"

"An hour? Has it really been that long?" Hermione interrupted and looked at Ginny who was closest to her. Ginny gave her a tired took.

"It was getting there," Ginny said.

"Well chin up, we're nearly halfway through" Hermione said and returned to her papers. Ginny however lifted her hand.

"Yes Ginny?"

"I don't feel so good"

"You look fine to me"

"Oh, it's the make-up. May I be excused?"

"I thought this meeting would be your first priority"

"It was up till the third time you done it. And that was four meetings ago."

"I'm just being thorough, but if you all want to leave I suggest a vote. All those in favour of leaving now, raise your hands." The entire staff raised their hands including those who were sleeping seconds ago. Hermione looked upset.

"All opposed?" she asked, lifting her own hand. No one else raised their hands so Hermione shrugged and waved them all off.

"Meeting adjourned," she said though hardly anyone heard it.

Ginny walked out slowly. She looked for Draco as she left the other teachers behind but didn't see him. Instead she walked to her office. There she dropped her bag and flopped into her chair. It took her a while to notice the note on her desk.

"Meet me in my classroom, 11 o'clock." Was written in Draco's quick handwriting. Ginny checked her watch and jumped when she realized the time. 11:14! She grabbed a brush and dragged it through her hair. She splashed her face with cold water and drew a new cloak over her shoulders. She sped out and nearly knocked into the new Herbology professor. Apologising, she ran further.

She walked into the Transfiguration classroom just before her watch showed 11:20. Draco was sitting at a desk and turned elatedly when she walked in.

"I thought you weren't coming?" he said after they looked at each other for several moments.

"I didn't know about the note till it was late." She answered.

"Of coarse." A long silence passed.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Draco said, breaking the silence.

"I'm okay," she said uncomfortably.

"You really don't want coffee?" he repeated.

"I'm sure."

"Could we just do something and not stand here like idiots? I really feel stupid." Draco vibrated with the need to do something.

"How are we going to go about this new arrangement?" she asked suddenly.

"Just let me get a little closer here," he said and before Ginny knew it he was standing almost a foot from her.

"And now?"

"Just let me…" he took her hands in his and clasped his fingers through hers. Ginny looked up into his grey eyes and felt herself swoon. He looked at her so deeply that her breath hastened and her heart thumped him her throat.

Draco tilted his head and moved closer. His lips touched her so softly she barely felt it but it was a thrill. She stood closer and crushed her lips against his. Ginny opened her lips and lightly licked his lips. Draco breathed in quickly and let go of her hands, then he grabbed her by the shoulders and she could feel his arms quiver. He pushed her softly away from him to look at her. She opened her eyes and smiled thoughtfully. She saw that his breath was quick.

Draco quickly pushed her against the wall behind her and crashed his lips against hers again. Ginny locked her arms around his neck and sighed with delight. Draco moved his lips and teased her lips open. He lightly touched her lips before moving his tong over hers.

He placed his hands on the rear of her back and started moving against her.

Ginny felt hot, it was nice but a bit too much for her comfort. This wasn't at all what she imagined him to be like. She had boyfriends before but none who made her feel this way. She suddenly felt the urge to run - but this still felt so good. Draco pushed harder against her and then she turned her face and parted from him.

"I have to go," she said between breaths. He looked disappointed and scared.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

"You are great – but I have to go now" she adjusted her cloak and looked up at him.

"Okay, I'll let you go this time," he said smiling, "come here." and with that he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her so lightly she couldn't help but feel glum for leaving. _Damn!_ She thought – _he did that on purpose!_

Ginny straightened her hair and walked out with a smile. Draco turned and lied back against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

All about us!

Ron Weasly and Harry Potter came back from their very important business at the ministry. They were tired from work and hungry so they sat down for lunch earlier than usual. Hermione dragged Ginny into this early lunch. The dream team talked on about things and since Ginny never paid attention to their conversation I never found out myself what they were talking about. She was ecstatic when Draco walked into the Great Hall to save her.

"Hi," he said to Ginny, "you know I got that catalogue…" she caught up to his game and played along.

"Oh – the one I asked you about? Sure, do you have it here?"

"No it's in my office, we could go get now. It will be quick"

Ginny grinned and tried to hide it.

"Now's good," she said and stood and left with Draco.

When they were out of sight Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down the hall. He started walking faster and Ginny thought she could feel his tension.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" she asked as she tried to catch up to him.

"We're going on a date." He said smiling.

"What? I'm not prepared, I need time to…"

"Time to what?"

"Change my clothes, do my make-up over."

"You don't need that, besides it only wastes time."

"That's not the point, I wanna look good for you and…"

"You already look good enough to eat" Ginny blushed.

"Thank you, but it's important to me, understand?"

Draco stopped suddenly.

"All right, tomorrow we'll go dancing in Hogsmaede. Now we have a casual, no-fuss-no-muss date. Alright?"

Ginny nodded and they walked on. Draco placed his arm around her waist and escorted her up the stairs. As they walked on Ginny thought that there was something she was forgetting. When the thought came to her she became as cold as steal.

"Oh gosh," she muttered.

"What?" Draco had felt the tension in her.

"I forgot…" she was stiff.

Draco not wanting to repeat his question, kept his eye on her as they walked on.

"Ron's wedding is tomorrow evening."

"He's marrying Granger right?" Draco asked as they entered Ginny's classroom.

"Yeah, and I'm Maid of honour. We are going to the inn at noon. I can't believe I forgot." She dropped into a chair next to the telescope (yes she is the astronomy teacher).

"How long will you be gone?" Draco asked and fell in a chair beside her.

"Two days," she reckoned, "you know, I do need a date for the wedding"

Draco looked away trying to avoid her asking him.

"Where will you get that?" he asked looking out onto the schoolyard.

She looked deviously at him and he looked at her.

"No!" he kindly said.

"Okay, you don't have to go. I guess I'll go alone, on my own, with no-one else." She pretended to be sad.

"Thank you" he said and took her hands in his.

"Though It could be our out coming event. You can only guess how it will put Ron off." She looked hopeful.

"Look Gin, I don't like weddings, so you'll need to come up with a better reason for me to go with you."

She leaned over and kissed him absorbedly. He groaned and looked at her again.

"You're only about halfway there, love."

"Forget it, then. You are as stubborn as a mule!"

"Not as ugly as one right?"

"Not even close." She said and kissed him again. That made her think of something…

"You know, Hermione told me something about the muggle weddings – You do know it's a muggle wedding right? Anyway, she told me that a single maid of honour usually gets drunk at the party, then she makes out with the best man and you can just imagine what chaos that will be."

Draco studied her for several moments.

"Muggles really are strange things, don't you think?" he whispered. Ginny sat closer and watched his expression as he realized what she had said.

"'Who's the Best man?" he asked quickly. Ginny wanted to laugh but she spoke as calmly as she could make herself.

"Harry Potter"

"Where's this wedding? I'm coming with you." He blurted out.

"Yess!" Ginny screamed and did a small factory dance. She scooted onto his lap and kissed him.

"You only said that to make me come. I mean, you were only kidding – right?" Draco said after she sat back.

"No I wasn't," she simply said and locked his lips in another long kiss.

They left it at that. Just before noon they returned to Ginny's sleeping quarters and she quickly packed as they talked. She gave him her wedding invitation and told him not to be late. She gave him one last kiss before running off to meet Hermione in her office.

Chapter 5.

All about us!

(A/n: sorry for the long wait. I had to study for exams but it's here now.)

Ginny and Hermione used a port key and ended up at The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's mother picked the girls up there and took them to the Inn where they were to stay for the night. That was also where the wedding was going to be held the next day. Hermione had her last dress fitting and finalised the plans for the ceremony. The weather was going to be great for an open roof dinner and dance. Ginny established that it would be full moon.

They slept in the Bride-and-co. suite that night. The next morning Mrs. Weasley arrived (seeing that she is the mother-in-law) and the women had a Champaign breakfast. Hermione and Ginny's nails where done after breakfast. While Hermione had her aromatherapy massage Ginny sneaked out of their room and went to explore the Inn grounds. She ran into Fred and they walked together from there on.

"Bill and Charley are coming," Fred told his sister.

"Did you hear from Percy?"

"Yeah, he is still deciding if he wants to come. Stupid Gitt" he answered.

"Is Angelina going to be your date?" Ginny asked as they walked past George and his new girlfriend."

"She's coming for the ceremony, she has to work till then. How about you? Do you have a date?"

Ginny blushed – merely thinking about Draco. She grinned as she remembered his kisses.

"I take that as a yes," Fred said grimaced at her infatuated expression. Ginny nodded.

'Well come on now, tell me. Who is it?"

She didn't answer, she just kept on smiling.

"A mystery man, hey?" he smiled at his sister who seemed to be in heaven.

Ginny went back to their room and took an aromatherapy bath of her own. She put on a bathrobe and walked to the front room. A hairdresser and a make-up artist were waiting for her. When Hermione returned from her massage, she too took a bath and had her hair and make-up done.

Ginny was finished and watching as Hermione was transformed into a beauty goddess. She sat at the window and watched as muggle magic was performed on her friend. An owl fluttered onto the windowsill and dropped a note. It was for Ginny.

"Outside, my love. Please come greet me." Was written in Draco's handwriting.

Ginny glanced out the window and saw him waiting. She sprang up and left the room quickly.

Draco stood waiting on the back lawn between the fresh summer trees. He saw a very pretty girl approach him. She was wearing a light blue dress that poofed out a little. She had difficulty walking it seemed as she adjusted the royal blue scarf around her neck.

"Hurry," he told her as Ginny walked closer.

"You try running in this dress" she playfully scolded him.

"Maybe later" he joked and leaned in for a kiss.

"You look excellent," she said as she scanned him. He was wearing a strapping black suite with white cuffs and a loose neck.

"You, my dear…. you really look good enough to eat now." He said.

She blushed and grinned at him

"I told you I would, with a bit of make-up and a good hairbrush…voila"

"Yes you did" he kissed her again.

"Oh, I have to go. The wedding is about to start. Go and get a seat, I'll see you in a minute." She said quickly.

"Don't miss me too much," he said before kissing her goodbye and heading off to the white chairs.

Draco looked for an open chair. George was looking for his girlfriend and found the once-Slytherin lurking about. He walked towards him wanting to rip his head off.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he spat out. George grabbed Draco's shoulder and moved him away from the crowd. Draco slipped out of his grip and through his hands in a sign of peace.

"Look Weasley, I have a valid invitation. I'm no party bouncer. I'm here to meet someone." He took out Ginny's invitation and showed it to George. George grunted and turned back to his seat. Draco looked again for a seat and found one in the second row. Not exactly what he wanted. But as long as he gets to see Ginny alright.

Chapter 6.

Al about us!

After the vows were made all the guests walked to the tables. Ginny sneaked Draco first indoors to talk.

"You look beautiful" Draco said.

"Thank you. Draco we have to walk in together. Understand?"

"Not at all"

"Never mind, just follow my lead."

Draco nodded and took her hand as they walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

All about us!

(A/n: sorry for the long wait. I had to study for exams but it's here now.)

Ginny and Hermione used a port key and ended up at The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's mother picked the girls up there and took them to the Inn where they were to stay for the night. That was also where the wedding was going to be held the next day. Hermione had her last dress fitting and finalised the plans for the ceremony. The weather was going to be great for an open roof dinner and dance. Ginny established that it would be full moon.

They slept in the Bride-and-co. suite that night. The next morning Mrs. Weasley arrived (seeing that she is the mother-in-law) and the women had a Champaign breakfast. Hermione and Ginny's nails where done after breakfast. While Hermione had her aromatherapy massage Ginny sneaked out of their room and went to explore the Inn grounds. She ran into Fred and they walked together from there on.

"Bill and Charley are coming," Fred told his sister.

"Did you hear from Percy?"

"Yeah, he is still deciding if he wants to come. Stupid Gitt" he answered.

"Is Angelina going to be your date?" Ginny asked as they walked past George and his new girlfriend."

"She's coming for the ceremony, she has to work till then. How about you? Do you have a date?"

Ginny blushed – merely thinking about Draco. She grinned as she remembered his kisses.

"I take that as a yes," Fred said grimaced at her infatuated expression. Ginny nodded.

'Well come on now, tell me. Who is it?"

She didn't answer, she just kept on smiling.

"A mystery man, hey?" he smiled at his sister who seemed to be in heaven.

Ginny went back to their room and took an aromatherapy bath of her own. She put on a bathrobe and walked to the front room. A hairdresser and a make-up artist were waiting for her. When Hermione returned from her massage, she too took a bath and had her hair and make-up done.

Ginny was finished and watching as Hermione was transformed into a beauty goddess. She sat at the window and watched as muggle magic was performed on her friend. An owl fluttered onto the windowsill and dropped a note. It was for Ginny.

"Outside, my love. Please come greet me." Was written in Draco's handwriting.

Ginny glanced out the window and saw him waiting. She sprang up and left the room quickly.

Draco stood waiting on the back lawn between the fresh summer trees. He saw a very pretty girl approach him. She was wearing a light blue dress that poofed out a little. She had difficulty walking it seemed as she adjusted the royal blue scarf around her neck.

"Hurry," he told her as Ginny walked closer.

"You try running in this dress" she playfully scolded him.

"Maybe later" he joked and leaned in for a kiss.

"You look excellent," she said as she scanned him. He was wearing a strapping black suite with white cuffs and a loose neck.

"You, my dear…. you really look good enough to eat now." He said.

She blushed and grinned at him

"I told you I would, with a bit of make-up and a good hairbrush…voila"

"Yes you did" he kissed her again.

"Oh, I have to go. The wedding is about to start. Go and get a seat, I'll see you in a minute." She said quickly.

"Don't miss me too much," he said before kissing her goodbye and heading off to the white chairs.

Draco looked for an open chair. George was looking for his girlfriend and found the once-Slytherin lurking about. He walked towards him wanting to rip his head off.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he spat out. George grabbed Draco's shoulder and moved him away from the crowd. Draco slipped out of his grip and through his hands in a sign of peace.

"Look Weasley, I have a valid invitation. I'm no party bouncer. I'm here to meet someone." He took out Ginny's invitation and showed it to George. George grunted and turned back to his seat. Draco looked again for a seat and found one in the second row. Not exactly what he wanted. But as long as he gets to see Ginny alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: damn I hate saying this. I don't own it, nothing, zip, nada, zilch, niente! (zero)

A/N: Thank you to my lovely readers. I really appreciate your support, I cant articulate how much. I Hope I'm not making any enemies only fans. I listen to what you say, so if there is something you don't like, tell me. I ALWAYS listen. This is all for you! Enjoy!

Al about us!

After the vows were made all the guests walked to the tables. Ginny sneaked Draco first indoors to talk.

"You look beautiful," Draco said.

"Thank you. Draco we have to walk in together. Understand?"

"Not at all"

"Never mind, just follow my lead."

Draco nodded and took her hand as they walked.

Ginny felt nervous as they waited beside the door for the newly wed couple to step onto the dance floor and walk over to their table. After the commotion was over and the people began to drink and wait for any speeches, Ginny kissed Draco's hand and casually stepped out the door and onto the dance floor. They walked past the staring people and took their seats next to Harry and Cho.

"They're staring!" Draco said in a voice that even he didn't know whether it was excited of scared.

"They'll stop it soon." Ginny reassured him. And they did. George had drawn all attentions with the cling-cling of his champagne glass.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd firstly like to thank you all for being here. Just so you know I'm not host tonight I just want to congratulate the bride and groom. Ron – you're a very lucky chap, we believe there will be many years to come for you – and maybe a bundle of children. Hermione, welcome to the family." Everyone clapped and made the cling-cling sound with their glasses. Hermione and Ron smiled realizing that everyone was prying them on to kiss. They kissed and everyone clapped.

Ron took Hermione to the dance floor and their song started to play from which they began to dance. On the next song everyone else was invited to join the married couple. Draco grabbed Ginny as soon as he could and they danced too.

"I thought you didn't like weddings?" Ginny teased him.

"I don't, but what does that have to do with us dancing?" he asked.

"Nothing I guess, it's just that if you don't like something you usually don't participate."

"Ah? Is that so? Maybe I like doing things different" he teased her and twirled her around. She liked that and laughed with pleasure.

"Can I pitch in?" Harry interrupted them.

"NO!" Both Ginny and Draco said together.

"Ginny, we need to talk!" Harry tried again.

"She said no, Potter" Draco replied and turned his back on Harry. Harry took the hint and left.

"May I dance with my sister?" George disrupted their whispery conversation. Ginny nodded and Draco took a seat and looked on. He got two drinks for him and Ginny while he waited.

"Ginny…he…he…him?" George asked her.

"Yes George, he has a name! It's Draco!" she snapped.

"Why?"

"Because I can!" she stated.

"Ginny, you're playing with fire!" George warned.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" she chirped. Her tone irritated George and she knew it.

"Are you happy with him?" George asked as he turned and gave the ex-Slytherin a once-over.

"Definitely!" she turned and looked at the delicious-looking Malfoy.

"That's all I wanted to know. May you be together blissfully."

"Thanks George" Ginny kissed George's cheek and returned to Draco.

"Here's a drink, I didn't know what you like but I got you red wine."

"Thanks, Love." Ginny kissed him and took her drink.

After the dinner was finished and everyone waited for the cutting of the cake. Ginny was actually getting a little woozy and she wanted to get away for a while. She dragged the equally drunk Draco around the corner towards the chapel. They laughed together under the trees like teenagers. The judge who married Ron and Hermione came out of the chapter when he heard the joyful people.

"Evening friends, is the ceremony going well?" Judge Peter asked.

"Yeah, everything is going great. You should join in!" Draco answered.

"Draco!" Ginny scolded but giggled along with him.

"My, you two seem happy together, are you a couple? Engaged maybe?"

"No, well… We're a couple and that's as far as it goes." Ginny answered.

"Pity!" the judge replied.

"Yes, it is a pity." Draco replied, suddenly very sober. Ginny stopped grinning and frowned at Draco. What was he saying?

"I could marry you two – that is if you want. I think it's a match made in Heaven!" the judge suddenly said.

"Ginny? What do you think? Hmmm? Let's get married." Draco 'proposed'.

Ginny was flabbergasted and frozen solid. When she didn't reply, Draco bent down on his knee and took her hands in his.

"Geneva Weasley, you are the only person I would ever even think about asking this question to. You fill me up in every way and I… I think… No, I know… I love you. Will you marry me?"

Ginny relaxed and smiled.

"No Ginny! You can't!" Harry's voice came from beside the chapel. Ginny ignored him and stared into Draco's loving eyes.

"I love you too!" Ginny whispered to Draco. Harry couldn't read lips but realised what she had said when Draco jumped up and kissed Ginny passionately.

"NO!" Harry yelled but it was in vain. The judge simply nodded.

A/N: Ha! Take that! How about that? Exciting isn't it? But now the question is: are they getting married? Review and tell me whether you want me to Marry them or not. The most votes will win of course. So, review!

Thank you and good night!


	7. Chapter 7

All about us chp7

Ginny smiled excessively as she entered the chapel.

Harry had protested about the wedding but the judge chased him away.

Ginny stood in the back while Draco made his way to the front with the judge. A lady handed Ginny a bundle of flowers and a small veil.

"Ready dear?" the lady asked when Ginny had the veil on and Draco was standing all set. Ginny nodded and the lady walked to the piano.

At the sound of the wedding-march Ginny headed down the isle. Halfway to the altar Ginny nearly turned and ran away out of fear. Draco kept eye contact with her to keep her walking.

"I better hold on to you before you decide to run." Draco joked as he took Ginny's hands.

"Not bloody likely" she assured him.

A/N: these vows aren't mine; they belong to William Nicholson - a fabulous writer.

"Today begins my walk with you,

Where you go, I go

Where you stay, I stay

When you sleep, I will sleep

And when you rise, I will rise.

I will pass my days within the sound of your voice

And my nights within the reach of your hand

And none shall come between us.

This I vow!" Draco and Ginny said together.

A/N: end of William Nicholson's great work.

"The rings…" the judge said as he handed Draco the small golden band.

"With this ring I take you, Geneva Weasley as my lawfully wedded wife." Draco said as he slipped it over her finger. The judge then handed Ginny a bigger ring.

"With this ring I take you Draco Malfoy as my lawfully wedded husband."

"I pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride," the judge said. Draco didn't hesitate; he pulled Ginny closer and kissed her.

Draco signed, then Ginny and then the judge – as the only witness and judge.

It was done.

A/N: that's it for now. All I have. Sorry if it's short but I have many other things to do also. Don't worry, I will get back to you all. R&R pleeeeeeeeeease

Story teaser: you can all look forward to my upcoming story: Butterfly Tears!

What happens when a woman cries? Her tears forms a human being, another woman, a lover. This daughter of all women, loses herself if she herself cries.

"_I hate you, Ron Weasley!" she screams in order for her not to cry._

"_I'm sorry, I love you" he replies gently._

"_Why do you have to be so wonderful?" she says between tears._

"_Because I'm with you," he replies._

_More tears and tears and tears._

"_Where's Lena?" Ron asks the crowd._

"_She's…_

_She's…_

_Gone!"_

_**Coming to a PC screen near you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them, it's all JKRs.

A/N: so here you go. The last chapter of All about us. I thought about it for a very long time and this is what I came up with. I've been dragging it out so that I could get the best story but this is just an ending and might be short. Keep up with me. Oh and try my new stories: Why do you have to be this way and Harry's FEARLESS ally!

Chapter 8 The last straw.

Draco and Ginny ran out of the chapel and burst out in laughter. They rejoined the party in silence and started talking about their marriage plans. If there were any.

They danced the whole night through like a newly married couple. And they didn't care about the rest of the party. They shared wedding cake and looked at each other with doe eyes. (A/N: very cliché, I'm sorry)

"What now?" Ginny asked suddenly as the wedding guest started to leave.

"Come with me my bride" Draco said.

"Where to?"

"My house, of course."

"Did we make a mistake by getting married?" she began to freak out.

"Ginny! No! Why are you rethinking this?"

"I don't know. We rushed in so quickly, how do we know it will work out?"

"We'll make it work out"

"But…" Draco put a finger in front of Ginny's lips.

"Shih… do you love me?" he asked. She was stunned. She hadn't even thought of that. _Did he love her? _

"No… yes… well, wasn't this supposed to be string less fun? Why did we do this?"

"You complete me, Ginny" Draco said sternly, she was beginning to freak him out too.

"What?"

"You are the only person I know who would do any of this. I don't know how to say this… you are so much like me… you are exactly the kind of woman I'd always wanted to marry."

"Say it again."

"You are the only person…"

"No, before that"

"You complete me?"

"Yes!" she jumped forward into his arms and kissed him. "That!"

"You complete me…(kiss)… we complete each other."

"You are SO right!" they kissed. (A/N: and if this was a movie, a happy love song would be playing in the background, the camera would pull out, first revealing the whole wedding area, then it would focus on the moon and all would go black before…)

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.

A/N: then the credits will roll…

**To my dearest friends: **

Julia, Will and Leticia Cast 

**Ginny Weasley/Malfoy Whoever with a strange surname**

Draco Malfoy Whoever else with a cool surname 

**The rest doesn't matter. **

**WriterNella-Mari Herbst**

**Director Nella-Mari Herbst**

Editor Julia Kruger 

Bla

Bla

Bla,

By this time you're already out of the theatre and either criticising the movie or saying: "That was so cool!"


End file.
